Redemption
by Nina Vale
Summary: If everyone you believed in betrayed you, what would you do?
1. Chapter 1

**OWN NOTHING HERE**

* * *

><p>Adam looked at the girl standing in the corner of the cell. She had her head cast down, her white hair falling onto her face. No matter what she would not look him in the eye. She had not spoken, she didn't radiate fear nor superiority like he'd come to expect. She just stood there motionless in the corner with her arms across her chess. He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes under his mask. For some reason he desperately wished to know whatever secret she was hiding. And not only because of her stoicism in the situation she was in. That could be explained by some sort of shock. However there was something strange about her. Something he couldn't quite pick up on. Suddenly she raised her head and looked straight at him. He blinked and took an involuntary step back. It wasn't that he was scared or anything, this just came so unexpectedly and randomly that he didn't have time to prepare himself. Now however he could have a better look at her face. She golden eyes that reminded him of Blake's, only that this girl's orbs were much lighter, closer to the colour of the sand. On her left cheek he could see a long scar. The wound had to be deep for it was quite an old scar and it was very visible. He quickly avert his gaze however, as not to make her think he takes any interest. She was HUMAN after all. And he despised humans.<p>

_But you're working with Cinder Fall and her two buddies. _Reminded him a little voice in his head.

_That is different_. He argued back,

_How so? They're human aren't they? And deep in your heart you know they despise you, they think you're an animal. A beast. Monster. _Argued the voice. He grimaced, and pushed it away. He didn't wish to think about it right now. It would lead him on very dangerous and shaky grounds. Grounds of doubt. It would start with Cinder and end up on him wondering if the ways of White Fang are really right, and if what they're doing is going to end up well for them. And he couldn't allow himself to think like this. They were right. There was no other way to deal with humans. They were the enemy and they deserved it. They didn't know how it was to be on the bottom. They had to experience it themselves. He shook his head. In that moment the door opened.

"Adam" said one of the White Fang members "the boss would like to see you. He's in the main hall"

"What about her?" he asked pointing at the girl in the corner.

"There will be watch by the door. Besides she doesn't look like she's gonna run" remarked the man

Adam nodded slowly. He wasn't entirely sure about the last one, but what was he to do? Boss wasn't exactly most patient of men. And Adam knew that he was already in trouble for letting Blake run away a year ago. And for few other things. He therefore left the room in quick pace. As he walked through the hallways an unsettling, suspicious feeling started to gnaw at him. It was so quiet. There were almost no members of the White Fangs around. Usually the hallways were busier. Or there was at least some noise. He however shook the feeling off, telling himself that the others are probably busy elsewhere or resting. He sped up and entered the main hall. There was nobody there, apart from the main leader and Cinder. They both kept in shadows however and he could see only their silhouettes. And in the woman's case, bright eyes and dust-glowing decorations of her red dress. He barely held a shiver running down his spine. She honestly looked creepy and intimidating hidden so. It made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like it. He pushed those feelings away and stepped forward.

"You wanted to see me boss" he said in his usual manner

"Yes" said the other man "I indeed wanted to. I have a special task for you Adam. A very special mission"

Adam nodded. The usual then. There was something in his boss's voice however that made the alarm bell ring in his head. But just like with the empty corridors and his doubts he shrugged it off.

"I'm all ears boss" he said therefore. There was a long silence and then a bang. Adam could hear voices and sounds of androids. Words and commands that were being shouted, clearly indicated on the anti-terrorist group. Adam spun around and gave his boss a horrified and questioning look.

"Sorry Adam" said the man stepping even further into the shadows "but some sacrifices have to be made. It'll be for the future glory of our kingdom" with that he disappeared completely. A while later the soldiers burst through. Adam knew at that moment that he had been betrayed. Left alone by his own people. Sacrificed. Anger and pain raved through his heart and he gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to give in so easily. Plus these soldiers looked like perfect objects to let off the steam on. He reached for his sword and jumped into the fight.

* * *

><p>He stood in the middle of the room panting. He was hurt, blood flowing from the cuts on his knuckled and cheeks. The ceiling had a great hole in it, some of the beams were lying on the floor, some were hanging by last thread. Everything was burning. His mask had a huge gash through it. He took a deep breath. He knew he probably wasn't going to make it, he was strong but he was still just one man. He was no god. But he wasn't going to let them all claim him. He jumped into the sky and launched at the nearest one. Perfect cut. He smiled a little. In that moment a sharp pain jolted through his body as the bullet hit him. He let out a scream and stumbled and let go of his sword. Another shot. He felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, and the black dots started to dance before his eyes. Third shot. He fell to his knees. It was difficult for him to breathe now. Not only because of the blood, but because of the heat of the flames and the smoke. His whole life was now flashing before his eyes as he coughed. All the memories and feelings. His childhood, discrimination, pain, anger, joining White Fang with child-like belief that world might accept them. Meeting Blake, escaped together. The fallen hopes, the change of the leadership and sudden change of ways. Embracing those, ways, belief in them. His own demise. When did he turn into such a creature? The attack on Schnee train. Blake. Loneliness and anger after she left. More violence. More cold and darkness. Falling into darkness. Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick. The strange alliance. The Betrayal. He coughed up more blood. He was now slumped on the ground in feral position. His vision begun to darken, but he saw one last image. Blake standing on the square with her friends. Smiling. The look in her golden eyes, one he had not seen for so long. He took a shallow heaved breath closing his eyes. The last thing he heard was a sound of quiet lullaby...<p>

* * *

><p>His head hurt. Everything to be perfectly honest. He grimaced trying to remember what the hell happened to him, but he couldn't. All was so foggy. He could vaguely remember some shots, fire, Blake giving him a sad, pained look. <em>Goodbye. <em>There was also a cloudy image of a woman in loose dress, and long white hair. She was spinning around while a soft and slightly creepy lullaby played along. It was like a deranged, fever or drug-induced dream. There could've been blood there too. Or maybe it was some other piece of puzzle from somewhere else. His head was such a mess. He tried hard to concentrate, knitting his eyebrows. It took him a while but things started to clear. The robots, the soldiers, the fire, the three shots. His eyes snapped open as the realization hit him. He sat up and immediately regretted it, as the sharp pain spread through his body. He grimaced. If he had any doubts before now he was certain he cannot be dead. He wouldn't feel pain if he was. He waited for some time, and when the pain turned into dull ache he looked around. He was in a small, modest room, with white walls and wooden floor. His bed and a small stood were only furniture. It had wooden door at the other side. He certainly wasn't in a hospital nor in prison. But if not, then where? It looked like a private house, but whose? Who would've taken him here? Surely not White Fang. He felt a powerful pain, like someone had stabbed him with a knife and twisted it. It was horrible. How could they? In that moment he heard the door squeak. He looked that way and saw a little Faunus girl. She had brown skin and short black hair, with a pair of small wolf ears on the top of her head. She was dressed in a white top with a dragon on it, jeans and sneakers She was cuddling a stuffed animal of some kind, watching him with keen interest. The moment their eyes met however she blushed and quickly run away. In the almost same moment came a sound of footstep.

"Well, I've seen you woke up" said a female voice, as it's owner stepped into the room "and managed to scare my daughter. Mr Taurus"

His eyes winded. Now this couldn't be possible. Just couldn't. He had to be hallucinating. Thousand of questions run through his head, but the one that came out of his mouth was the least expected one.

"You can talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>My first RWBY fanfiction. Don't kill or shoot me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"_Well, I've seen you woke up" said a female voice, as it's owner stepped into the room "and managed to scare My daughter. Mr Taurus"_

_His eyes winded. Now this couldn't be possible. Just couldn't. He had to be hallucinating. Thousand of questions run through his head, but the one that came out of his mouth was the least expected one._

"_You can talk?" _

* * *

><p>Adam stated at the girl before him. The same girl whom he had guarded in White Fang headquarters. She had changed her clothes. Instead of loose black shirt with cross-lace and jeans, she had denim skirt and blue t-shirt. She was smiling, which stood in contrast with the slightly disturbing emotionless face he'd seem at the head quarters.<p>

"Yes I can talk" she answered "And yes I carried you out, Me and my partner tended to your wounds and yes, you're in our house" she paused for a minute "I'll leave for now, as I can see you need to process this information" with that she headed out, but stopped for a moment "and for the record. My name is Winter Jay"

With that she left and he was alone with his thoughts again. He fell back on the bed and fixed his eyes on the ceiling above. Winter was right about one thing. He had a lot of information to process. He knew where he was. More or less, and what happened. He had been set up by his own leadership and they not only left him to die or be captured but also chose a human over him. This probably hurt him the most. They were saying so much about their hatred towards humans but in the end of the day, they preferred the enemy over a trusted, loyal member. Someone who was willing to do anything for them. Even become a monster. He did so much for them, he had killed, he had lost himself and he even sacrificed his friendship with Blake. He drove her away. He remembered her little note. It wasn't long. Just two sentences. _Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation. _ He shut his eyes. That was painful. Another memory hit him. Her petite form standing on that wagon, with a look of such sadness and regret that it should melt his heart. It didn't. It caused him pain but his heart stayed the same and it scared him. Was he really such a monster. A part of him, a very strong part of him kept telling him that it wasn't. That humans deserved to die, especially those in Schnee industry. His head begun to hurt again. He sighed and tossed the sheets away. He needed some fresh air. He at once regretted it, as he not only felt the pain surge through his body but also his head spin. He groaned falling back on the bed. It seemed like he would have to spend some more time in bed. In human house. His deeds really had to be bad if he was being punished so harshly.

* * *

><p>Few days have passed, during which nothing much happened. Winter would bring him some food and leave it on the stool, never saying a word to him. It all started to slowly frustrate him, and the fact that his mind was a mess regarding White Fang and his actions wasn't helping. His head was flooded with memories of the past days, memories of the peaceful protests, of the violence, of his killings. One part of him was reproaching him for this, the other was telling him that he'd been right and the fact that White Fang had betrayed him didn't mean that he had been wrong in hating humans. He also had mixed feelings towards Winter . On one had- and this side seemed to be bigger- he was grateful towards her. She had saved his life. It was bewildering. He couldn't understand it. She was HUMAN he was FAUNUS. On top of that she had been a captive of the White Fang. Those soldiers that raided the HQ would've saved her and carried her out to safety. She would've been happily reunited with her family. The media of all sorts would've called her a brave girl and she would be crowned some kind of queen of survivors. A hostage that luckily escaped the terrorist that wished to kill her. But she threw it all away, to save him. And it wasn't an easy task. Not only because of all the soldiers that she would have to face. There was also question of the most basic physical obstacles. She wasn't that big. She could've been Blake's hight. He was about two times her size, and he had been unconscious at the time, so she had to carry all his weight out of a burning building and to some far-off location. And she had to be careful as well as not to make his wounds worse. And she managed that. She had also tented to his wounds. She had done all of these things for someone who could've killed her. Someone who despised her. She had to know that. White Fang's goals had been known for a long time now. Humans feared them and they respected them. But only out of fear of their actions. She had nothing to fear with him lying on the floor dying. Yet, she didn't leave him there. Someone could've said she was stupid or naive. Idealistic little child. He would've said it for sure if a third party had told him this. But he couldn't say that. He saw that overly familiar look in her eyes. This girl was nearly-if not just- as disillusioned as he. But she saved his life. He really couldn't figure out her motives. He tried to ask her, but his pride and his feelings for humanity wouldn't let him. He had hated them for so long that it was difficult for him to overcome it and speak to her. This part was smaller, than the other. Much smaller-to his surprise- but it still was persistent. He sighed deeply running his fingers through his hair. This was really bothersome.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why did you save me" there he finally asked this. It was almost two weeks after he'd woken up and his prejudice finally let go of him enough to start a conversation. Winter stopped in her tracks and he could see that her shoulders slumped in sadness.<p>

"Because I couldn't let you die" she said at length

"But why?" he pressed "I am a faunus, a criminal at that. A White Fang member...you shouldn't be saving me. You shouldn't be helping me. You're human"

She turned around to him and he saw a small smile playing on her lips.

"That I am" she said "I also know that my race had not been fair towards yours. This is not to say however" she said looking him straight in the eyes "that I'm driven by some guilt and feel that I have to save you because of what humans have done and are still doing for faunus. That is not the case. I am no messiah. I know I won't save everyone. This is impossible, and to be honest there are people who are better off dead"

He blinked a little surprised by this bluntness. Not that he would call her out on it. It would be hypocrisy, on his part. But he wondered what kind of people did she mean and why then she saved him.

"And I'm worth saving?" he asked

She paused for a while as if hesitating. Did she regret saving him?

"Yes" she said finally

"Even though I hate people?" he asked "and killed them, and belonged to a terrorist group? What if I rejoin White Fang?"

She raised her eyebrows

"Now that is rather doubtful after what they've done" she said "I think you know you can't go back there. As to the other questions. Yes despite all this I still believe you're worth the bother. You have good reasons for your hate and for your anger. Genocide is wrong. Very wrong, White Fang's ways only harm faunus. They will make people turn their backs on them soon or later. But just because you belong to a certain group and because you're angry and someone is using this anger to manipulate you, doesn't mean you deserve to be sacrificed like an animal. Because you're not an animal. It doesn't mean there is no hope for redemption for you. These are your demons and like every demons you have to battle them yourself. How it will end is up to you. But I do believe you can do this, and I'll try to support you"

With that she turned around and left him. Once more unsatisfied and with mess in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>This time three pages. Call me an idealistic girl but I believe Adam can find redemption. I would love RWBY to have such character. They're always adding such depth to the show and it's wonderful. It was so with Zhalia Moon in Huntik. I also don't think Adam talking to Winter. isn't that rushed given well above reasons. She had saved his life, and did it completely selflessly. Plus he had been in her care for couple of days. He had time to warm up to her. I sometimes think prejudice comes from fear of unknown but once you get to know people it can melt. Call me a dreamer but ok I'll say it. My grandma was super grossed out by cats. Like really, she couldn't touch one because of some prejudice against them from her childhood. She literally was getting shivers of disgust when a cat brushed against her. Now I have two cats, that because of our dog live at grandma's and guess what? She pets them, she loves them, and she sleeps with them. A woman who couldn't touch a cat without shudder sleeps with two cats in her bed. That is my own family thing. Now for other. Well, I've heard a story of my teacher's uncle falling in love with a German woman IN 1945 RIGHT AFTER THE WAR. I've hear stories how people living together slowly got to know each other and started to warm up because they didn't have a choice. Now Adam doesn't really have a choice. He's a wounded. He got some wounds and bruises before plus he got shot three times. I'm not Steven Moffat, and he is not going to be escaping from windows after being unconscious for few days. He's also stuck with her because police is looking for White Fang and White Fang itself wanted to sacrifice him so as Winter said. There is no way he can't come back there. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Adam let out a frustrated sigh. It was a month since he had been brought to Winter's house, and even though his health was improving, and he could even walk around the house for some time, with help of a cane his mind still was a mess. Not only regarding White Fang. He slowly started to come to terms with it, as well as with the fact that he didn't really hate Winter. She still intrigued him though. He could tell she must've had some tough experiences in her life. She often acted and spoke like someone much older, and had certain views on necessities and goals. She even shared some of his views. She did not condone the genocide and subjugation notion. She and her husband Jasper-a dragon faunus, which once and for all proved that Winter's daughter was her natural daughter- pointed out to him that nobody wants to pay for other people's sins, and nobody wants to be a someone else's sacrifice. He couldn't argue with the last one. He still could feel the dull ache and bitter taste of his leader's betrayal. However apart from this the white-haired girl agreed with most of other views. She told him straight away, that sometimes violence just has to happen, because peaceful behaviour won't always do with oppressive forces. She had used a particular expression then. _Tragedies and horrible things have to happen, because people often wake up when they're struck with it. _She said that in a calm voice, but he could see angry sparks in her eyes. It was the same anger than was burning in his heart. He wondered what had caused this. He let out another sigh when suddenly his ears picked up the sound of music. Guitar and some voices. Curious he got out of his room. He wasn't one to enjoy arts but he was bored out of his mind. He didn't have his weapons. And even if he had he couldn't fight yet. He walked into the living room. Jasper and Winter were there. The brunet was plaything the guitar while the white-girl was sinning something that seemed like on old folk song...

_Come away little lass come away to the water_

_To the ones who are waiting only for you_

_Come away little lass come away to the water_

_Away from the life that you always knew_

_We are calling to you, we are calling to you _

_Come away little lad come away to the darkness_

_In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you_

_Come away little lad, come away to the darkness_

_To the ones appointed to see this through_

_We are coming for you, we are coming for you_

_Come away little lamb come away to the water_

_Give yourself so we might live anew_

_Come away little lamb, come away to the slaughter_

_To the ones appointed to see this through_

_We're calling for you, we're coming for you_

_Come away little lamb come away to the water_

_To the arms that are waiting only for you_

_Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter_

_To the ones appointed tho see this thorough_

_We're coming for you! We're coming for you!_

As the lyrics went by Adam's head filled with strange images. It was like a long painting in few parts. He saw children. Teenagers- They could've been the age Blake had been when she had left him- girls and boys standing before stone archway that led to some kind of strange building. They all were scared. He saw a short rabbit faunus girl with brown hair looking into that doorway with tears and fear in her eyes. In another part of the picture a boy was being dragged kicking and shouting towards the others. Above the children was a man. A man Adam recognized - to his horror- as one of the CEO's of Schnee company. On the third instalment, the children were in some kind of poundages. Some were fighting against air it seemed, some were bleeding from wounds with their eyes wide open. Some were kneeling on the floor frightened beyond belief, with some shadowy monsters that seemed to come out of their shadows. Other children were aimlessly walking around the narrow corridors with empty eyes. Some were being chased by soldiers. The next scene made him sick. There was a faunus on it. A deer faunus, with a group of men standing over him. They were tearing out his alters. Not cutting tearing. While the kid was alive. The further images showed the broken people, all around but Adam could barely keep his focus. All of this was positively sickening and rage inducing. Suddenly the pictures disappeared as the music stopped and he was back in the room. But it seemed like a completely new and strange place now. He looked around not understanding what have happened.

"Adam" he was brought back to his senses by Winter "how long have you been standing there?"

He couldn't answer. After all that he saw he just couldn't find his voice. The girl watched him for a second.

"You have seen it huh?" she asked "the children? The labyrinth?"

He nodded. She let out a sigh.

"Jazz" she said "bring us some wine. I think it's story time"

Her husband looked at her and nodded, leaving.

"Let's sit down" she muttered taking a place behind the table. Adam followed after her.

"What the hell was that?" he asked eminently

"The pictures? My semblance" she said "I can take over people with songs. Influence their emotions, hypnotise them, show them pictures I want them to see. It might be controversial as some songs I sing, like this one show people horrors. But I want them to see this horror. I don't want Children of the Labyrinth to be forgotten. I don't want all this what we've all been through to be brushed away by politicians. I don't want councils and society to go on with their lives as if it had never happened"

Jasper returned in that moment with three glasses. Winter poured the drinks into the glasses and passed one to Adam.

"Ok" she said "we can start. I don't suppose you know what Labyrinth was?"

The bull faunus shook his head.

"It was a horrible place, build by a psychotic maniac twenty four years ago. A mental torture. A mind game" said the girl and a touch of anger appeared in her voice "you go into it, and you roam same corridors. Some are patrolled, some are not. Some have hallucination inducing gas in them some don't. But they all look the same so you don't know which one is which. You never know and you have to beat it and not die. It doesn't help that you're in constant fear. Not only because of drugs, but also sounds. The labyrinth echoes with footsteps. Heavy footsteps of someone stalking you, and heavy breaths. People go mad there. People kill there. They kill others, they kill themselves, because they hallucinate. They fight air and enemies that are not there. They run into traps, trying to escape. They die out of exhaustion and cold. To make it worse there are the squads there too. Soldiers, security guards who walk around to check on people. They do all horrible things to them. They rape and in case of faunus take trophies. Horns or scales. They take them while their victims are still alive.."

There was a long silence. Adam didn't say a word. He knew when to keep quiet. Plus the things she had told him and the things he had seen when she sung her song weren't really that inviting to ask questions and talk.

"Now" said he girl finally "with introduction out of the way, we can start the real story..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the story. I give two, because the last one is sort of lots of thoughts. I got inspiration for the labyrinth from few things. Huntik episodes 11(The Beautiful trap) and 39(Sophie on trail), Pan's Labyrinth: Mercedes Lullaby, Marsz 02.10 from a coloured chronicle (with voice overs for people) about the Warsaw Uprising. And lastly Hunger Games soundtrack. I swear this story is not Hunger Games nor Uprising but some stuff will be inspired by the events in recent history of my country(1950-1980's) <strong>


End file.
